


Two o'clock Decisions

by Choi_Aya05



Series: Curiosity Killed The Cat [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jae is too curious and has a wild imagination lol, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Jae read an article about bassists and drummers being good at fingering and it was fucking him up.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Side Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Curiosity Killed The Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Two o'clock Decisions

Jae hadn't been searching for it—the article had found him.

He had been innocently scrolling through Twitter per usual. He didn't know why it came up, but it did. He wasn't sure what to blame: the title that beckoned him like a clickbait, his curious mind for being too curious, or his thumb for clicking it open.

But why choose if he could blame it on everything, right? While he was at it, he'd blame the time too, for being 2am and how everything after it was a bad decision.

But 2am couldn't stop his eyes from reading the whole page, his brain from absorbing the information and carving it along its curls, and his body from heating up. He could feel a certain idea starting to form so he put his phone under his pillow before it could do further damage.

Yet the image of Brian's hands flashed behind his closed eyelids.

Jae's face crumpled as he vigorously shook his head to make it fade. No, no, he wouldn't allow himself the thought of those long, thick fingers dripping with lube and would teasingly—

Oh god, no. Brian was literally a mere meter from him!

His eyes landed on said man, who had his back on him.

The younger's hands weren't visible, but Jae was painfully aware of their existence. The memories of holding them after a concert, brushing over them when they'd hand each other something... He couldn't help comparing how his own fingers were long, a tad disproportionate to his palm, but were thin. Looking at Brian's, however, was sufficient to know that the stretch would be—

Jae rolled over the bed as quietly but as aggressively as he could so as not to disturb his roommates.

He didn't know how many more minutes had passed and how exactly he did it, but he managed to fall asleep; only to wake up at noon feeling wearier than when he had slept.

Unable to carry the burden of such information alone, he sent the article to Sungjin the next day, seeing as his boyfriend was a drummer. _For science,_ he reasoned out.

Bob

12:25 AM

_Fuck you_

12:25AM

_That's a yes, right?_

Sungjin didn't answer. Jae nodded to himself, counting it as a yes.

But now what?

Jae stared at his phone in daze, the screen turning black long ago. In the silence of the living room in the early morning, his mind wouldn't stop wandering all over the place. Which wasn't new, but its current favorite was Brian. And those bassist fingers.

He sighed from a special sort of exhaustion. Sometimes it sucked to be too curious, especially when there was no way to satiate it. He had to live with the discontent of not knowing for the rest of his short life.

Why was even making a big fuss out of it? So what if Dowoon was good at... and Brian too, potentially? He didn't have to know—there were things in life he didn't have to know.

"That was deep," a deep, _deep_ voice said.

Jae lifted his head from where he was slumped over, giving Brian a wide-eyed stare. He took in the messy hair, the puffy eyes, the sleepy smile.

He kinda wanna squish the younger in his arms.

Morning thoughts were so weird.

"What was?" He asked, tracking Brian's figure as it settled beside him. He froze when Brian laid his head on his lap as he lay down on the couch. To make it worse, the younger held onto his thigh as well, eyes closed.

"That sigh."

"A-ah."

"Why're you up so early?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep." When was the right time to breath again?

"Hmn."

Where would he place his hands? He couldn't let them hover over Brian forever. He could put one on the armrest, but would putting the other on Brian be too much? Oh god, the under of his knee was suddenly itchy.

Brian's hand was dwarfing Jae's thigh with its expanse. Jae didn't know what to do with this additional new information. This was the last thing he needed.

He screwed his eyes shut and decided _fuck it_. He put a hand on Brian's bicep and leaned back against the couch, head tilted up on the backrest.

Brian shifted a bit before going motionless, and Jae felt the way his breathing eventually evened out. It never ceased to be amazing, the way Brian could sleep at any conditions, despite any discomfort, in a snap of fingers.

_Fingers... Currently on his thigh... If only they'll crawl higher and—_

Not again!

Jae forced his locked limbs to loosen. His thoughts drifted to the lyrics he was writing, to the beginning of the melody he was working on with Wonpil.

Soon enough, Brian's warmth became something comforting instead of burdensome, and Jae lost himself chasing vague ideas in his head.

It was the last thing he recalled before his mind went blank. The next thing he knew, someone was gently shaking his shoulder and his neck hurt.

He groaned, swatting away whoever woke him up without opening his eyes. He rubbed his nape, but someone was taking his hand away and replacing it with theirs.

His pained groan turned to a pleased one, melting under the dexterous touch of his masseur. But to his disappointment, it stopped. Though the hand didn't retreat, it was unmoving and tight—as if they were bracing themselves.

But Jae wasn't having it. He maneuvered his body to the side to give them more access, pushing back in encouragement.

Thankfully, the impromptu massage resumed. "You should've asked me to move."

Jae huffed, eyes still shut. "How could I? Dude, not even the apocalypse could wake you up."

Behind him, he heard Brian chuckle. Gauging by the pitch of his voice, he had been up for a while.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He queried, letting out an exhale of appreciation when Brian pressed at a specific spot.

"I just did, didn't I?"

"No, I mean, earlier."

"You looked peaceful. You've been tossing and turning around lately, which you never do."

Jae blinked his eyes open in surprise. "I was?"

"Yeah. Something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Yeah right."

"It's nothing serious."

"Clearly serious enough to keep you up."

"It'll solve on it's own, I promise. Sorry if I'm bothering you."

"You're never a bother, hyung."

Jae smiled, giddy for some reason. "Thanks, man."

"Except when you're saying _konnichiwa_ in your sleep at 3am—"

Jae whirled to smack a laughing Brian wherever he could reach.

SAM(woo)SUNG

11:36 AM

_Sammy, serious question._

_Is Jaehyeong any good at fingering?_

2:45 PM

 _I don't know, I'm the one fingering him..._ 😉

2:48 PM

_Oh my god_

2:51 PM

_Why ask if you're not ready for the answer??_

2:52 PM

_That doesn't even answer my question!_

Bob

2:28 AM

_I'm gonna go mad just lend me Dowoon_

_It's for the name of science_

_I promise I'll return him before 11, sir._

8:54 AM

_No._

12:39 PM

_Why not?? Don't you love me???_

1:05 PM

_I do but if you don't stop I'm gonna wring your neck._

1:47 PM

_How could you say you love me but threaten my life?_

1:49 PM

_I love my clothes but I still wring them dry._

1:52 PM

_You don't have a dryer?_

2:00 PM

_Bob?_

2:02 PM

_Bob???_

2:15 PM

_Don't leave me_

😭😭😭

2:18 PM

_Just ask Kang Bra_

2:18 PM

_Now why would I?_

2:24 PM

_Sungjin_

4:33 PM

_Sungjin why would I_

His eyes wouldn't stop following every lift and twitch of Brian's fingers.

It was totally the article's fault.

The way Brian's fingers moved from string to string, the power and grace in each one; the way they spread around the fretboard, agile but elegant.

It all haunted Jae.

He couldn't stop thinking about sucking those digits like lollipop or having them wrapped around his—

_Nope! This program is family-friendly!_

"—hyung? Hyung? Jae!"

Jae jolted out of his thoughts, looking up from the practice room floor to see Brian standing in front of him, peering down at him with a small concerned frown. "Huh?"

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" _Again,_ Jae could almost hear.

His mouth parted before he could filter his words. "Definitely not you, ha ha!" He internally cringed, hoping he wasn't actually outwardly grimacing.

Brian cocked his head, smile turning mischievous. He plopped down beside Jae on the black leather couch, making the older bounce a little. "Sounds like you _are_ thinking about me."

"I just said I wasn't."

Brian hummed, his disbelief audible. "Alright, if you say so." He then proceeded to rest his upper arm on the backrest while his forearm hang down at a perpendicular angle. And Jae's eyes helplessly trailed it all, tracing the line that led to the curve of the wrist and the bend of the hand.

And the shape of each fingers.

In diverting his eyes they made contact with Brian's, and he felt his insides churn at the sharpness and intensity the younger displayed.

"Brian."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Thinking about you."

"Yes, of course. We've established that."

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I do, why would you lie to me?" Brian airily responded, giving him a lazy grin. Provoking.

"So what time will your flirting stop?" They heard Wonpil ask before Jae could retort.

They both turned to see their other members already in their respective positions, awaiting with expectant expressions.

Jae rushed to his guitar, Brian following at a milder pace.

He slung the strap over his shoulder and puffed his cheeks. _Stupid annoying Brian._

Brian eyed Jae as the older lumbered into the living room, where they had all gathered to watch the first episode of a new drama that had caught Wonpil and Dowoon's interest. Somehow, Dowoon had convinced everyone to participate, even their manager; not that it was surprising.

The couch could fit four people comfortably and six if they were creative enough. Of course they didn't even try, so the two youngest ended up on the floor. Sungjin joined them, so Brian took it as a permission to manspread. He had an elbow propped on the armrest and a palm supporting the side of his head. Jae took the other end, with their manager between them.

Which was disappointing, he wasn't gonna lie.

Jae was slouching, his longs legs stretched in front of him. He looked a different kind of drained, had been for days. Brian pursed his lips. He hated that he couldn't help because Jae refused to seek it.

Sungjin distributed snacks around and then they were silent, attentive to the screen.

The scenes were good enough to distract Brian from Jae, but like a clockwork, he found himself peering to the side.

His pulse stuttered when he saw the older already looking, but not on his face. He followed the gaze, falling to the pack of chips on his lap. Did Jae wanted it? Didn't he hate this flavor?

Brian fetched a piece, brows furrowing at how Jae stared the movement like he was hypnotized. What exactly was he looking at?

He dropped the chip back but Jae's focus remained on his... hand. Jae was looking at his hand.

It wasn't the first time, and he initially didn't pay much attention. He thought Jae was spacing out and happened to fix his eyes on his hands. Several times a day.

But he was starting to wonder: what on earth was so interesting about his hands?

He brushed his fingers together to dust away the crumbs on its pads, stomach twisting at how Jae's eyes went heavy and half-lidded.

Holy shit.

He caught movement on the corner of his eye and saw Sungjin regarding Jae with tired exasperation.

Brian had a few questions for the leader after the show.

Jae was absentmindedly munching on ramen after waking up late at night from a long nap. He was alone in the dining area when Brian came out of nowhere and sat beside him. "If you wanted to know how good bassists are with their fingers, why didn't you just ask me?"

Jae whipped his head to the other, heart missing a beat. He blinked, feeling a drop of ramen soup slide down his chin but he was too busy malfunctioning to be embarrassed. "What?"

"Just ask me. Why bother Sungjin-hyung about it? It's not as if he'd ever share Dowoon with you—"

"Oh my god."

"—but me, I'm single and free."

"Kang Younghyun, shut the fuck up and go away," he said, yet he was the one standing up and speed walking away.

"Wait, where are you—hyung!"

Jae slammed the bathroom door behind him, breathing labored and heart pounding as though he had sprinted nonstop for a mile.

What just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating from my other series with a new series whooooo
> 
> I spend too much time observing and comparing hands but I swear it's not a kink ~~parkian~~ hands are just very very interesting
> 
> P.S: that article was legit, I stumbled upon it randomly while researching... stuff


End file.
